Splicer out of water
by mantale3
Summary: What do you get when splicers from rapture come to the surface? The BAU will find exactly what that means.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or series Yah dah Yah dah.

It was a Saturday night in Yonkers, New York, Cindy Meltzer was siting in her chair watching T.V. when suddenly she heard a strange insane laughter in her house. Immediately she stood up and asked "Who's there?"

"We won't hurt ya." A voice said

"We just want some information." A second voice said.

"What do you want?" Cindy asked panting.

"Where is _She_? Where is our saviour?" A third voice asked.

"Who's she?" Cindy asked.

"She doesn't know anything," the first voice said in a loud whisper.

"No, she is only pretending," the third voice said, "either way we should beat her until we get some information."

Slowly walking away from her chair and to her pistol and cell phone, when suddenly her cell phone started ringing. Cindy walked over and picked up her cell phone revealing it to be her ex-husband. "Jason, why are you calling me?" Cindy asked annoyed.

"Listen, all the children are off to...college" Cindy said while a horribly deformed man jumped from the celling. The man was thin with rotten teeth, one eye, hooks on his arms, and torn clothing.

"Now I got ya." The figure said menacingly "Now you're going to tell us what we want he he he."

"Cindy ... Cindy ... Cindy are you there?" The phone asked

Quantico, Virginia

It was just another day for unit chief Aaron Hotchner and SSA David Rossi just going up the elevator to their offices and waiting for their cases and seeing what they will have to take on next, for these two men they have seen everything: rapists, psychopaths, the criminally insane, drug addicts, political terrorists, cannibals, cults, etc... or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

David Rossie and Aaron Hotchner were riding up the elevator they stated conversing... as usual. "So what do you think are case is going to be this time?" Rossie asked.

"Cult, serial rapist, text book psychopath... we did we did it all at least once before right? If we get something new you would probably right a new book about it." Hotch said.

"I told you before that I have retired from all that... the writers cramp is killing me even after so many years." Rossie added.

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They exited the elevator and stated heading over to their offices for their usual day... for them any way. When they entered the office space, Derrick Morgan runs to them and say's "Hotch, Rossie Strauss wants us in her office _immediately._"

"Thats unusual." Rossie remarked.

"What does she want?" Hotchner asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it must be pretty big. The entire team is waiting and Strauss is getting impatient." Morgan said nervously.

"This is highly unusual, this must mean that someone with high authority is ordering her to do this." Hotchner said speculating.

"Either way we should probably get going before she gets mad." Rossie added.

As Morgan, Rossie, and Hotchner entered Strauss's office the team was there waiting. Compromised of Dr. Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jaroe (JJ), and Penelope Garcia all standing there. "Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossie glad you are her. I will now brief you on your next assignment. Agent Morgan shut the door please." the all familiar voice of the BAU unit chief's direct superior, Erin Strauss, that no one really liked.

"The reason that you are all her is because the Office of Naval Intelligence and the C.I.A. have requested your presence in a series of murder investigations revolving around top secret events that happened 64-42 years ago, and that is all they would tell me about." Strauss said firmly.

Looking around no one seemed to have any questions she continued, "There is a car waiting for you outside to take you to the base of operations for this mission and you will be debriefed there."

"Hold on we are supposed to take on..." Prentiss said before she was cut off by Strauss.

The President has even decreed it being a threat to national security and yes you have no choice but to take this mission, or effective immediately you will be fired. Any questions? Good the car is waiting for you outside." Strauss said stressful.

Everyone left and while everyone was heading down to the car Reid asked "I wonder what the office of Naval Intelligence and the CIA want for us to do, considering they haven't told Strauss about the issue?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it has to be big in order for Strauss to act like that and to even have the president call it a threat to national security." Hotchner said.

"I get the feeling that this is going to be really creepy." Garcia said.

"When does it not get creepy?" stated Rossie.


	3. Chapter 3

When the BAU team made their way outside to the car outside they noticed something peculiar once inside... the windows were tented from the inside and out (only the front windows weren't tented.)

"Welcome agents we will be heading to our base of operations soon and there you will be debriefed." a voice from the back of the car said.

Looking towards the back of the car they saw a can in his late sixties wearing an armies uniform. He also appeared to be worn and tired. After thirty five minutes the team and the old man arrived at the base and into conference room. There were four people are already sitting down.

One man had a suit on and looked like he was from a fancy party. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The one person next to him looked to be in his late twenties, pale skin, large circular glasses, and messed up clothes. Everyone suspected that he didn't get out much. Sitting across from him was an old male in a military uniform with lots of medals. He was white, with white hair, and blue eyes. The one sitting next to him was male in his early forties with a bald head and the look in his eyes could tell any profiler that he had been through hell.

"Hear we are let me introduce myself I am Commander Ryan L Calhoun with the office of Naval intelligence." The man who came in with the BAU said.

"I am Agent Simmon with the C.I.A. with my associate mr. Adrean." The tanned man said while pointing to the man who appeared to have no life.

"I am colonel mustard with Homeland Security." said the bald man.

"I am General Tomas with with the marines." the old man said.

"Agent Hotchner was about to speak, but was cut off "No need to introduce yourselves we all know who you are." Adrean said smirking.

"You must be Dr. Spencer Reid, it's an honor to meet another child prodigy like myself, except without the drugs and gambling addictions." Adrean said shaking Reid's hand.

"Thanks, I guess?" Reid said a little unsure.

"Ahm... right to business shall we." Agent Simon said.

"Right, in the past week three homes were broke in, living a woman dead on the floor all ripped up, beaten, and shot. Leaving only the message **'where is our Savior**?'"

"How does this revolve around the Navy?" Prentiss asked in confusion.

"I suppose we should explain what happened over 50 years ago."Colonel Mustard said.

"53 years ago a man and five little girls were found in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. After, 36 hours of questioning and he told us about a city underwater off the coast of Greenland." Agent Simmon said.

"Thats impossible the technology back in 1959..." Reid went on to say but was interrupted by Adrean.

"Who said it was built in 1959, it was built in 1946 by a man named Andrew Ryan." Adrean said.

"Hold on you expect us to believe that in 1946 a city was built under water." Morgan said in disbelief.

"No we never did." Adrean said plainly.

"Anyways, the files on the desk, and I will continue." Agent Simmon said trying to compose himself. "The F.B.I. kept tabs on Andrew Ryan's assets leaving the U.S., and most of what was sent out was enough materials to create a city, their is no documentation that a country received any of these materials."

"It wasn't until 1959 when the Man and 5 little girls came and told us about the underwater city and called it 'Rapture.'" Colonel Mustard stated.

"At first we didn't believe his stories until he lifted a chair off the ground in the interrogation room and gave us an exact location of the light house that is the entrance into the city," General Tomas said. "We sent ten marines into the city, despite his warnings of not entering the city an, none of them came back alive."

"Hold on, Rapture, a city under the sea, that sounds so familiar." Garcia pointed out.

"Of course, we some times trusted men within the video game, movie, and T.V. industry some ideas of an actual top secret Government information." Agent Simmon said.

"How does that keep Government secrets." Asked Reid.

"Boo-Yah! Dr. Reid doesn't understand a concept! High five!" Adrean yelled.

Ignoring the hand Agent Simon got up and yelled, "No, now sit down." Adrean did what she was told.

"The reason we do this is because most people don't believe what they see in the movies and T.V., but lets continue, the man's name is Jack Ryan and through his words he told us the whole story of the history, the supernatural things, a new addictive drug, the child abuse, and the paranoia. After those events we granted them citizenship and Jack Ryan worked as an Engineer and is still close with his five daughters who are living successful lives." Agent Simmon said.

"I have a feeling that their is more to it isn't their?" Rossi asked. The B.A.U. looked at Rossi. The other people looked grim.

"That is why we called for each you." Commander Calhoun said.

**Sorry for not posting in a while** **I have been busy... and tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What else happened?" Reid asked.

"During a scavenge of a fallen aircraft near the lighthouse in the middle of the ocean, a nuclear submarine disappeared from radar." Commander Calhoun said.

"It was later confirmed that the whole crew was murdered, through the crew's bodies beeing washed up on shore." General Tomas said.

"Seven years later in February 17, 1967, a little girl was kidnapped in Liscannaor, County Clare, Ireland. The reports indicate the person has "incredible speed," carries a red light, and wears a divers helmet." Agent Simon said.

"That was just the start of the kidnappings and the red light sightings, and continues throughout Europe for over two months kidnapping over five girls" Adrian said.

"No kidnappings, or red light sightings, have been reported for over a month until a mysterious red light was reported circling around the cruise ship 'Golden Queen'." Calhoun said, "The US Coast Guard has reported sightings on the same day as the kidnapping of Jennifer Walker in her holiday, bungalow in Puerto Rico, followed by several other girls all along the East Coast."

"Were they ever found, and what does this.." Prentiss said until interrupted by Adrian.

"Yes, they were found off the coast of New York." Adrian said.

"All of the girls?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"All of the girls and all of them were alive." Adrian said smirking.

"They were found two found two days after New Years day on 1969, ten years after we found the man with the five girls." Agent Simon said.

"All the girls remember being rescued by a large man in a metal diving suit and a teenage girl named Eleanor." Calhoun said.

"The man in the diving suit was called 'Daddy' by all of the girls and we also found out where they were; Rapture." Agent Simon said.

"So how did you find the connection?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"We asked the man with five girls, whom is named Jack Ryan, we should have told you earlier. He confirmed everything thing the girls have said." Colonel Mustard said.

"What about the girl named Eleanor?" Morgan asked. Prentiss giving him a questionable look.

"We looked into any possible leads; however, none got us anything." Agent Simon said.

"So, did Andrew Ryan kidnap all those girls?"Reid asked.

"No, Jack Ryan admitted to killing Andrew Ryan. Those girls were kidnapped by Dr. Sophia Lamb, a British psychiatrist whom was unknown to Jack Ryan." Commander Calhoun said.

"After we found the girls, we discovered several audio tapes by various people and learned that those girls were kidnapped by something called a Big Sister under the command of Dr. Lamb, and that those girls were being used as little sisters." Adrian said.

"What's a little sister?" Rossi asked.

"Before I give you that information we better tell you about ADAM." Colonel Mustard said.

"According to Jack Ryan, ADAM was a genetic drug which allowed people to change whatever god gave you." Agent Simon said.

"ADAM could do anything, make you smarter, faster, stronger, and the scary thing is that it could give you super powers." Commander Calhoun said.

"Those super powers included: freezing your enemies still, launch fire from the palm of your hand, my favorite generate electricity with the palm of your hand, and a lot more." Adrian said with excitement.

"You remember when we told you that Jack Ryan lifted a chair?" Calhoun asked.

"He lifted it with his mind. Didn't he?" Hotchner said.

"So, those powers are real aren't they?" Garcia asked.

"I couldn't believe what I saw that day from that strange man." Calhoun said.

"According to Jack, the ADAM used to make those powers came from a rare sea slug found in the bottom of the ocean." Agent Simon said.

"Here's the kicker, those slugs couldn't produce enough ADAM to Rapture's demand, so they tested potential 'hosts', until they found that the only thing that could live through a slug being implanted in the stomach are; little girls, thus they made little sisters." Adrian said.

The B.A.U. team could hardly believe what they just heard. Garcia was trying to keep herself composed, Morgan's mouth dropped, Prentiss kept stared in aw, Reid started reading the file, Rossi kept blinking, and Hotchner... he kept the usual stone faced look he usually has.

"Those little sisters could not just produce ADAM, but they could also recycle ADAM through the use of a little sister drinking a dead persons blood, who has taken ADAM in his, or her body." Adrian said.

"CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM PLEASE?" Garcia asked.

"To your left." Agent Simon said.

"Thank You" Garcia said heading left.

"Those little sisters couldn't go out into Rapture because they only had the strength of little girls, so they were guarded by a giant whom was created by inserting organs into a giant metal suit and re-wright his/her brain to defend the girl." Adrian continued explaining.

"So are Jack Ryan's daughters little sisters?" Reid asked.

"They used to be little sisters until they were cured of their condition." Adrian said.

"The person who created ADAM and the little sisters is Bridgid Tenembaum, who also devised a cure to the little sisters condition." Simon said.

"Where is Tenembaum?" Hotch asked.

"We have no clue and according to Jack, they have not meet since leaving for the surface." Calhoun said.

Garcia returned to the room.

"Unfortunately, not all of the little sisters made it to the surface, some of them grew into their adolescents and became Big Sisters." Simon stated.

"Thru statements from the missing girls, the Big Sisters was what kidnapped them in the first place, then they were turned into little sisters still sane doctors left in Rapture." Adrian said.

"When rescued, there was a sighting of a girl in a diving suit without her helmet on, the description is a black haired, white, blue eyed, incredibly pale, around 5'5 -5'10, around 110-130 pounds, 16 - 20 years old." Calhoun said reading the description.

"That girl aren't the same are they?" Prentiss asked.

"The girl's name was called 'Eleanor', no other leads after that." Agent Simon said.

"What about the three cases in general that you wanted our help on?" Hotchner asked.

"Right, each of the three victims were one of those missing girls that were found in 1969." Calhoun said.

"We have many theories regarding the murders: splicers looking for ADAM, a traitor within the project of containing Rapture, or ... Eleanor suddenly killing them." Simon said.

"What's a splicer?" Garcia asked.

"We forgot to mention that the ADAM that people put in their bodies was highly addictive and had serious side affects physically and mentally, and to show you, here are some photos we have that were taken by Jack while he was in Rapture." Adrian said handing the BAU team the photos.

The entire BAU looked at the photos in disgust. Garcia went left towards the bathroom again after seeing the photos.

"Now back to the murders." Calhoun said. "The three victims are Abigail Ryder, Sammantha Sands, and Cindy Meltzer."

"All the murders seem to have the same MO, and the victims appears to have been beaten, burned, strangled, and cut." Reid said.

"Now that I look at this, there was a giant hole created in the wall and weird holes on the celling." Morgan stated.

"We suspect the suspects to be splicers; however,..." Calhoun said.

"They seem to be too organized to be splicers; given your description of them." Rossi said and Calhoun nodded.

"We are going to need to talk to any of the formally missing girls within the New England Area," Hotchner said, "and we are going to need to speak with Jack Ryan."

"Alright, we'll set that up, but we should tell you that Jack Ryan is dying of lung cancer in a hospital." Agent Simon said.

"We will make it quick, but right now we have to through the crime scenes." Hotchner said.

"The crime scene at Cindy's hasn't been disturbed we'll take you there." Calhoun said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Morgan and Rossi were investigating the crime scene at Cindy Meltzer's house, both of them thought one thing... 'Are these guys human.?'

"Judging how they bound and tortured her I would say the first unsub snuck in, takes the victim by surprise, sends a signal to the other unsubs, and the unsubs proceed to torture her." Rossie said.

"What do we know of the victims?" Morgan asked.

"The only thing they seem to have in common is beeing rescued from Rapture." Rossi said starring at the wall.

"These women were bound to a table, and were beaten, burned, and cut." Morgan said.

"Just proves that they were torturing her." Rossi said.

"Yeah Rossi, but for what?"

"Those guys mentioned something about the missing girls being rescued by someone named Eleanor," Rossi began saying, "you wouldn't think that this savour could be Eleanor?"

"I don't know; however, this Eleanor is something we need to investigate more into." Rossi started.

"Call Hotch and Prentiss to find out more on Eleanor from Jack Ryan and Mrs. Welker." Rossi said.

Morgan takes out his cell phone and dials up Hotch. Rossi looks at the wall; painted in blood. "WHERE IS OUR SAVIOR?"

Minutes later, J.J. and Prentis were at Jennifer Welker's house.

"All right... okay... thanks Derek." Prentis said talking on the phone.

"Morning, I am highly busy and I have very little time, so can we make this quick?" Mrs. Welker said, as she walked.

"We need to talk to you about your return from an underwater city." JJ said.

For a brief moment Mrs. Welker stood silent. "You must be mistaken..."

"We know about Rapture." Prentis came out saying.

Suddenly Mrs. Welker started shaking. "Listen three other women that were rescued have been murdered and we believe that whoever did this is also after Eleanor and will most likely come after Eleanor and will most likely come after you to obtain that information." Prentis said.

Mrs. Welker stood their in silence, shaking. "I don't know where she is, but Eleanor is the daughter of Sophia Lamb and Eleanor and her father were the ones that saved us from that place."

"Why didn't you tell the NAVY back then?" JJ asked.

"We all made a promise when we came up to the surface to never mention anything about Eleanor's history or anything about her father." Mrs. Welker said.

Meanwhile at a New York City Hospital, Agents Simon and Hotchner, Dr. Reid, Adrian, and Commander Calhoun. When they came across to Jack Ryan's room, a woman in her mid to late sixties was standing just outside the rooms door. "Good afternoon Masha." Commander Calhoun said.

"Good afternoon Commander Calhoun! What brings you to my father's room?" Masha asked.

"My associates and I are hoping to ask your father a few questions about something we are working on." Calhoun said.

"Who are they?" Masha asked.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves, I am agent Simon and this is Adrian." Agent Simon said Pointing towards Adrian.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we are with the FBI's behavioral analysis unit." Hotchner said.

"What does the FBI have to do with this?" Masha asked.

"We are currently investigating a series of murders who are also victims of Rapture in the late 1960's." Reid said.

Masha stood there shocked. "Is this some kind of joke?" Masha asked.

"Unfortunately not, Ms Ryan do you know anyone by the name of Eleanor that came from Rapture?" Hatch asked.

Masha just stood there stunned. "I don't know anyone by that name. I'm sorry but..."

"Mam, if there is something you are not telling us the unsubs well keep attacking until they get the information themselves, and after that we can't be sure what they are going to be planing." Hotch said.

"Those **things** can't plan anything, and I don't know anything about Eleanor Lamb." Masha yelled.

"Mam, we didn't tell you Eleanor's last name or what the unsubs could be." Reid said.

Tears were swelling up in Masha's eyes. To the five men looking for answers, they know that Masha and Jack would cooperate with the investigation.

**Sorry for not posting in such a long time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late up date.**

In the lobby of the hospital, Masha sat down on one of the chairs as she listened to Agent Hotchner give some of the details about cases.

"Is this all true Commander Calhoun?" Masha asked.

"Yes it is Masha." Calhoun said.

"Thats why we want you to tell us what you know about Eleanor Lamb." Hotchner stated.

"Eleanor contacted us the day after you called in my father to find out whether or not the girls have been to Rapture." Masha said.

"My father picked up the phone and he heard the voice of a British teenager claiming to be a refuge of Rapture and described the infrastructure, the splicers, and my father's previous adventures in Rapture. Eleanor stayed with us for about two weeks slowly being fed into the system and then left and started college as a British 'exchange student.'" Masha said.

"What about after that?" Adrian asked.

Masha stared at Adrian, assessing him, before answering, "We usually stay in contact, same with the rest of my sisters and dad."

Just then, a nurse came out calling for miss Ryan. "Ms Ryan, your father just woke up."

"We would like to speak with him, if that is alright?" Calhoun asked.

"Alright, follow me please." the nurse instructed.

After a walk down the hall the came across Jack Ryan's room, "Mr. Ryan, your daughter is here to see you, and also you have a few more extra guests with her." the nurse announced.

"Nice seeing you old friend." Commander Calhoun said.

"Calhoun, it has been a long time since I last saw you," Jack Ryan said his voice sounding week, to both Reid and Hotchner Jack Ryan had been through hell and back (and they didn't mean his fight with cancer, "and I don't think it's to catch up on old times is it?"

"Unfortunately not, the men with me are Adrian and Agent Simon with the CIA, and Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid with the FBI." Calhoun announced.

"It's in regard of Eleanor Lamb." Hotch stated.

"How do you know about Eleanor..." Jack was about to ask until his daughter cut him off, "I told them about Eleanor."

"listen, Eleanor was just scarred," Jack said, "she didn't do anything wrong."

"We know Jack." Calhoun responded.

"Three women that were kidnapped by Sophia Lamb were murdered by what we believe are splicers." Reid stated.

"We believe that the intended target is Eleanor." Hotch said.

"Then why the three women?" Jack asked while breathing heavily.

"They may not know where she is, or what she looks like, so they're picking out each woman that was kidnapped until they know where to find Eleanor." Hotch explained.

"We need your help to find Eleanor before they find her, and we already have police stationed at each kidnapped victims home." Reid continued.

"If your suspects really are splicers then you're going to need an army." Jack warned.

Meanwhile at the Welker's Residence, two marines are stationed undercover as cops in a squad car. "So did you see the game last night?" One marine asked.

"Unfortunately not, I had guard duty that day." the other marine said.

"How does Colonel Mustard treat you?" the first marine kept questioning.

"He makes me feel like shit." the second Marine said.

"Don't let him get you down he..." the first marine began to say, "holy sh-"

Out of the blue a giant monster jumped onto the car in cannon ball position, and crushing the two marine to death. The large figure suddenly emerged. Large muscles all over his body to the point that it looks like his muscles appear to have muscles. It scratched its balled head with its large fingers . "Hmm, these old geezers are getting on to us."

After that was said, four figures emerged from the dark shadows. All four are were wearing masks. One was a woman is a disheveled yellow dress carrying an AK-47, the other was an unarmed man wearing a torn tuxedo, the third was wearing a torn shirt, vest, and tie, and had a large mouth with a pipe on its back and carrying an AK-47. The last splicer was on the gated climbing it, "Shut up! Master says that we are close getting the ADAM! The ADAM!" The female splice said.

"Shut up Melinda, or you'll get me caught and then it will be harder to get the ADAM." said the splicer who just climbed the gate.

"Just go and give us the signal when you're ready; before the old geezers get suspicious of two missing Marines." the giant brute pointed out.

After a few minutes the signal finally came; the loud scream of Jennifer Welker. "Let's get this over with." The Brute said as he charged at the gate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How is this possible?" Colonel Mustard asked in pure shock.

"That's the scary part that we are trying to figure out." Prentiss said.

"We really don't know anything about these guys do we." Morgan said.

"We know that one of the unsubs can smash a car." Prentiss pointed out.

Out of nowhere the sound something hitting metal is heard, and Prentiss and Morgan turn to see Col. Mustard kicking the smashed up car and yelling, "those animals, they killed two of my men." Eight marines held the general as they pulled him away from the crime scene.

"These splicers aren't doing this on their own." Prentiss stated.

"Yeah, the splicers are drug addicts, and would be highly un-rational."Morgan agreed.

"Someone on the inside is helping the splicers try to find Eleanor."Prentiss realised.

Morgan pulled out his phone and called Hotch. "Hotch these splicers are being helped from someone from the inside."

Meanwhile inside the residence, Hotch and Rossi were examining the crime scene is different from the others we seen." Rossi said with curiosity.

"You're right the body doesn't have any sign of bruising, or signs of torture, and the crime scene is still neat and clean; it looks more as if they're performing an assassination instead of an interrogation." Hotch implied.

"I think they have the information they want." Rossi stated.

"I think you are right the only things in common with the other crime scenes are holes on the ceiling and the walls." Hotch observed as his phone started ringing. "Hotch!"

Rossi looking around the room found something interesting. "Thanks!" Hotch hung up. "Just got a call from Prentiss they suspect that their is a spy among us." Hotch messaged.

"That means Eleanor is the next target." Rossi figured out.

"Call Garcia, tell her to step up the search and be quick about it." Hotch orderd as Rossi started calling Garcia.

Meanwhile at the base. JJ, Reid, and Garcia were looking through files. Reid's stack of folders was about three times bigger than JJ's. Garcia was looking through files on the computer that existed. "Hey guys I think I may have found something." JJ announced.

"What is it?" Reid asked a little surprised because of his reading speed and stacks of folders.

"This file on a Eleanor Rigby from the UK and citizenship records from 1975 and she looks like the description of 'Eleanor'."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Reid asked.

"It was a number one Beatles song." J.J. and Garcia said at the same time.

"Oh." Reid replied. "Where does she currently reside?"

"She resides in Burlington, Vermont. We should call Hotch and tell him where 'Eleanor' resides." Just then Morgan called.

"Hey there baby girl! Guess what I got for you." Morgan said over the phone. Reid and J.J. rolled their eyes.

"First, J.J. found something and you're on speaker." Garcia said knowing the phone was on speaker.

"What do you have for us J.J.?" Morgan asked.

"An Eleanor Rigby, currently residing in Burlington, Vermont has two children and three grand-children." J.J. said. "Garcia is sending you and Hotch the info right now."

"Thanks J.J." Morgan said about to hang up until he remembered what he called them about. "Be careful, there is a spy in this investigation."

Somewhere in a dark train car, the five splicers are gathered. "What's the next move?" The giant said covering his body with an extremely large blanket.

The splicers were all using old blankets to cover themselves. "It's time, our 'friend' found where Eleanor is hiding and we will take Adam." The female splicer announced.

"About time! I am starving." The crawler said. "It has been years since I had a good swig of Adam."

"It's been years for all of us, since we had any ADAM." The splicer with a gun said.

"But first we take this train to our 'friend' with the information." the brute pointed out.

About half a day later, it was a nice sunny day in Burlington, Vermont. At a lovely Victorian, three children are kicking a soccer ball while an older woman is watching them on her porch sipping tea.

Suddenly two people came around the house. One was a muscular African-American and a pale woman with raven black hair. "Eleanor Rigby?" The black haired woman asked. Eleanor nodded, confused as to why those two are looking for her. "F.B.I. I'm agent Prentiss and this is Agent Morgan. We are here to ask you a few questions?"

By this time the three children stopped playing with the ball and looked up to see the agents talking with their Grandmother. Until they heard her calling them in for Lunch. "Agents, would you like to join us." Eleanor asked.

"Yes, please." Morgan said, as he and Prentiss followed Eleanor into the house where the children were sitting at a table. The room was painted in a bright yellow with cabinets, pictures in frames, and a beautiful painting of the ocean.

"I'm going to the kitchen will one of you join me?" Eleanor asked.

"No, problem." Prentiss said as she followed Eleanor into the kitchen where she started making sandwiches. "Ms Rigby, we need to ask you questions about Rapture."

Eleanor took out the bread from the cupboard and got the cheese and meat from the refrigerator and started making sandwiches. "I knew that one day someone would come asking questions about that hell under the sea."

"It must not be easy keeping everything inside day by day, month by month, year by year."

"I suppose trying to sympathize with me is your strategy to get information from me." Eleanor stated.

After hearing Eleanor say that, and she knew she should get to the point. "Four of the former little sisters you rescued have been tortured and murdered."

Eleanor looked up and turned towards Prentiss. "Do you know why it happened?" Eleanor asked.

"We think they are splicers looking for ADAM and we think you know where it is."

"There is still some ADAM being made inside me, some of it that I produced is completely hidden."

"Where can we find it?" Emily asked.

"It is better if you, or the government, don't know where any of it is." Eleanor said bitterly finishing up the sandwiches.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three days after contact with Eleanor became known to the BAU everyone involved the investigation except Morgan and Prentiss was gathered around a round table. Aaron Hotchner held a file folder in his hand. "Good morning everyone, I am glad that you all have come." He greeted.

"What is this meeting all about any?" Colonel Mustard asked a little ticked off.

"Someone sitting in this round table is leaking information to the culprits to the murderers." Rossi said as everyone around the table looked at each other in disbelief.

"Do you know who it is yet?" Adrian asked a little paranoid.

"We have narrowed down the suspect pool to three people: Adrian, Agent Simon, and Commander Calhoun."

"You really think Calhoun may have had a hand in betraying the country?" Mustard shouted.

"Possibly that's why we are going to 'interview' each of the three name's we listed to find out." Hotch said as he waved the three over.

"Listen I didn't tell anyone anything." Adrian said a little too defensively.

"Well, that's the point of this 'interview' and while I am doing this with you." Rossi said patting Adrian on the shoulder, making him cringe.

"Calhoun I will be 'interviewing' you." Hotch said.

"So that means I will be interviewed by the twig." Agent Simon said pointing to Reid, almost laughing.

"Yes sir I will be." Reid said in a mixture of both nervousness and fear.

Agent Simon just chuckled to himself and snickered. "Ok let's get this over with."

Back in Vermont Eleanor, Prentis, and Morgan are sitting at Eleanor's dinner table drinking coffee. Eleanor's grand children were picked up by their parents.

"So what happens now?" Eleanor asked.

"Now we wait, until the splicers are taken down, and we'll know who orchestrated the attacks and get the splicers." Morgan stated while sipping on his cup of coffee.

Prentiss sitting in her chair was looking at Eleanor with a bunch of questions going through her mind. Eleanor could tell that Prentiss wanted to ask some questions, but didn't want to be rude. "I can tell you want to ask some more questions Agent Prentiss, and since we really don't have anything better to do, you can go ahead and ask." Eleanor said.

"What was Rapture like?" Prentiss asked "Being born under the sea, I've been to pretty much everywhere in the world, but nowhere that was once considered impossible."

Eleanor gave a tiny smile, "When I was little, it was like a dream, I snuck away from my mother to play with other children. Dreaming of what the surface was like and the sun." All of a sudden Eleanor's smile faded. "After my mother was put in prison by Andrew Ryan, I was later sold to an orphanage and turned into a little sister after a scientist came for me."

"During my time as a little sister, I was mentally conditioned to collect ADAM from dead bodies."

"How did they get little girls to collect ADAM from corpses?" Prentiss asked knowing how the little girls collected ADAM.

"The scientists had mentally conditioned the little sisters so that corpses are more pleasing to them." Eleanor explained. "Mother found a way to remove the mental conditioning; however there is nothing that can be done about the slug in my stomach that produces the ADAM inside me."

Back at the secret base inside one of the interrogation rooms Dr. Reid began his interview with Agent Simon.

"Do you really think that I could harm innocent civilians? For what reason would I have to betray my country?" Agent Simon asked.

"You tell me." Reid said bluntly.

"Listen, Adrian should be the one being investigated before I had to drag him along he was a drug addicted scamming civilians," Simon yelled, "I was only dumb luck that saved him."

In another interrogation room Commander Calhoun was being asked questions by Agent Hotchner. "It seems that you have been working to keep Rapture a secret and will be on forced retirement in 3 months." Hotch stated.

"I am reminded every day." Calhoun said begrudgingly.

"You must have sacrificed a lot in order to keep Rapture a secreat."

"My wife left and took the kids with her in 1987 when there was a possibility of the secret being leaked."

"Taking any ADAM would seem to make your time here worthwhile."

A fist slammed on the table to reveal the angry face of Calhoun. "Do you know what that stuff does to people, I've seen the pictures of splicers and it would not benefit me one bit."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods of Vermont the gang of splicers were talking amongst themselves.

"We have the address of Eleanor Lamb." The Spider splicer said.

"Alright then, tomorrow night we attack, and finally obtain the Adam we need." The Brute Splicer said.


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark with very little light out. The four splicers are on top of a hill in Vermont.

"You all know the plan?" The female splicer asked.

"Go in fast and hard…" The brute said.

"…And get the ADAM." The spider shouted with joy.

"Shall we just do what we usually do?" The teleporter questioned.

"The geezers are on to us and we don't have to worry about getting caught because this is our final score, the last of the ADAM is ours plus bosses orders." The brute spoke. "Now charge!"

The splicers charged on all four sides of the house. When they were half way down the hill, bright lights found all four of them. Almost immediately the teleporter teleported away. Nets were deployed easily catching the female and spider splicer. The brute easily tore through his net, and continued his rampage with a roar. "You military geezers can't hold me down."

Somewhere nearby, the teleporter appeared. "Good thing I made it all that ADAM can be mine." Just then guns were pointed at him, "Don't move!" The soldiers commanded.

The teleporter teleported behind the soldiers with fire in his hands ready to fire, until a snipers bullet went through his skull, killing him.

Meanwhile with the brute, bullets and nets were raining down on him. The Brute was still up and charging until 5 minutes later with a grunt. "Pesky geezers." The brute muttered as soldiers surrounded him.

An hour later at the command center, everyone but Morgan and Prentiss, gathered in a conference room. "Thank goodness that Jack and Eleanor still had the pictures and films of splicers they encountered. My troops were able to learn quickly and defeat them with little problems and no casualties." Colonel Mustard announced a little joyful.

Suddenly a fake cough got everyone's attention. "There is only one issue that's left that needs to be fixed, and that is who was leading the splicers?" Hotch stated.

"We intentionally gave the wrong address for Eleanor Lamb." Agent Jaroe said. "Then Garcia hacked into the phones of Agent Simon, Adrian, and Calhoun and we found Agent Simon was using Adrian's phone to give the splicers plans and information."

Agent Simon pounded the table. "What the Hell! How did you get that idea?"

"I listened in on Adrian's phone calling an unknown number with the voice being altered, while at the same time Adrian used his personal cell to make a call to his mother, and there is video evidence of you stealing Adrian's cell." Garcia stated, while Simon got an injection needle from his sleeve.

Simon smirked. "Well I guess I'm caught." He announced as he launched flames at the BAU team after Adrian tackles him.

Simon burns Adrian, thus Adrian receives third degree burns on his neck and upper body, after a fire extinguisher is used to extinguish the fire. The extinguisher was then used on Agent Simon before he froze the spray and container, and nearly came close to freezing Reid if he didn't let go. Everyone that had a gun is now pointing them at Simon , as five more marines came in with guns raised towards the soon-to-be former CIA agent. Simon decided to raise his hands up in the air, only for bees to come out and swarm everywhere, stinging everyone, while making his escape.

Back at Eleanor's house, Morgan, Prentiss, and Eleanor were sitting at her dining room table drinking coffee. "So…" Eleanor started, "… did you find the spy?"

"The team should have him in custody soon." Prentiss stated before Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey baby girl what's going on?" Morgan asked over the phone.

_"I would flirt with you right now, but we all have bee stings all over our bodies." _Garcia stated solemnly.

"Want me to kiss your bee stings." Morgan asked teasingly. Eleanor gave Prentiss a strange look and in response Prentiss responded by mouthing "Don't ask."

_"As nice as that sounds, we have more urgent matters."_ Garcia said. _"The Former spy known as Simon escaped and we believe he is headed in your direction, and he has super powers, Penelope Garcia over and out."_ Garcia hung up as she was taken for he multiple bee stings.

"Garcia called." Morgan announced.

"I would never have guessed that." Prentiss stated slightly sarcastic.

"She called to warn us that Simon is coming for us," he warned, "and he has powers."

Eleanor's head shot up upon hearing this. "He has taken plasmids." Eleanor shouted.

Somewhere in New York State Simon hacked a cell tower and listened in on the conversation between Garcia and Morgan and found Morgan's location.

End


	10. Chapter 10

In a hospital room, Calhoun and Jack were talking. "All those years I have tried to keep the nightmares under the sea, as just a nightmare." Calhoun said.

"You should have settled down a little bit Calhoun." Jack said in response.

"All you did was settle down Jack."

"True, but I already had one hell of a war in my life."

Just then Hotchner entered the room. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Calhoun asked.

Hotchner saw Jack, "I have to go for a few minutes, I'll bring your inside the room."

Calhoun and Hotchner exit the hotel room and see fire women in their 70's sleeping on the hospital's chairs.

"What's happened?" Calhoun whispered to Hotchner.

"Adrian has died, he succumbed to his burns."

"What about that traitor Simon?"

"Still looking for him."

Calhoun looked down depressed. "Don't worry we will find him and bring him to justice." Hotch told Calhoun.

Outside Eleanor's house, a soldier in the backyard is being electrocuted and after a few seconds he laid on the ground dead. Simon moves in front of a tree, showing himself. He then teleports toward the back door and opens it revealing three marines playing cards whom were instantly frozen, by Simon's powers.

As he made his way through the house, he noticed how empty it was, just as he was thinking that to himself a gun was pointed at his back. "Don't move or I shoot." Prentiss ordered.

Simon teleported behind Prentiss, and ready to engulf her in fire before being shot by Morgan. Simon falls to the floor only for smoke to appear where he was and appeared 10 feet away from Prentiss and Morgan. "Do you think bullets will stop me, with this power nothing can stop me." Just the a large needle went through Simon's chest.

"Bullets might not stop you, but an ADAM harvesting needle should do the trick." Eleanor explained as she held said needle with one arm.

Simon gasped as he clutched his chest. He then replaced himself with red smoke. "He disappeared again," Prentiss complained.

"We'll get this son of a bitch, don't worry." Morgan reassured both Prentiss and Eleanor.

Eleanor looked at the both of them. "Well I better give this to you as evidence to your investigation." Eleanor explained as she presented the large needle; lifting it with only one arm. Causing both Morgan and Prentiss to stare at her with disbelief.

Outside Simon walked into the woods, while injecting himself with a health hypo needle. After he injects himself with the hypo, his chest and the gun wounds were healed.

The next morning much of the team, Calhoun, and Mustard were gathered in a conference room with a mysterious woman in the front of the table. "Greetings everyone, thank you for coming. As you know ex-Agent Simon has now gone rogue, while Simon was an agent for the CIA, he injected himself with six different plasmids, and took several EVE and Health hypos, and replaced them all with look a likes to avoid detection and he is ever discovered." The woman explained.

"How long do you think Simon was planning all of this?" Hotchner asked.

"Our investigation is still on going, but we believe that he has been planning this ever since he became part of the Rapture containment division, or when he was assigned Adrian as a consultant for the division." The woman answered. "Any other questions."

When no one answered her question and stayed silent. "Alright then I wish you all good luck in catching him, now I must head back."

"Wait, you aren't you going to help us?" Garcia asked.

"Sorry, but if Rapture became public, the CIA will distance themselves from it." The woman explained as she walked out the door.

"Alright we how confirm the profile, Simon's manipulative and highly calculating, we have to hurry and find him before even more innocent people are hurt." Hotchner explained.

"We have to be careful because he now has powers." Calhoun added.

Rossie was thinking while everyone was talking. "ADAM is addicting right?"

"Yes of course." Calhoun answered.

"Any other side effects?" Rossie questioned.

"Mental and physical deterioration of the addict." Calhoun explained.

In the woods, Simon woke up to find some of his hair gone, and some of his skin was starting to peel off. Back in the conference room. Hotch got up "We are going to need the public for help finding Simon."

Back in the woods, Simon found a small town. He growled as his hand started cackling with electricity. At a break room, Hotch and Rossie were discussing their tactics about Simon. "How well do you think the CIA taking the call for public support?" Rossie asked.

"We made sure not to mention his record with the CIA." Hotch answered. "So, for the most part the CIA won't hamper in our manhunt for Simon."

"Good, what's going on with Morgan and Prentiss?"

"They encountered Simon, he killed four marines, but they managed to beat him, by having Eleanor stab him through the chest with a giant needle." Hotch said.

Rossie stared at Hotch awkwardly. "I know, I didn't believe it at first either."

Just then J.J. entered the room. "We got a hit on our bolo, a small town in Northern New York is in a hostage crisis right now with reports of a dead police officer, and 10 people are held hostage by some with Simon's description."

"Alright have Garcia give Morgan and Prentiss the address, and tell them to hurry. Simon is getting mentally unstable by the minute, he is going to kill if he thinks he'll get the ADAM her craves." Hotch ordered JJ.

"Right away." JJ complied as she brought out her phone and called Morgan while going to Garcia.

Back at Eleanor's house, Morgan answered his phone and received the message from JJ. "They found Simon, he is holding hostages in a small town in Northern New York."

"Ok, we should head over there as soon as possible." Prentiss suggested urgently.

"Garcia is sending us directions." Morgan passed on.

"Allow me to come with you." Eleanor ordered. "Simon wants ADAM, and he believes I have it and I can be helpful in your situation."

"You could get killed." Morgan told her.

Eleanor was unfazed. "Yeah, that was life in Rapture, and those hostages will die due to the fact that the captor's mental health is deteriorating."

"Bring her along Morgan, she's right." Prentiss told Morgan.

Morgan nodded, as the three of them got into black car a drove towards the town in crisis. "I got Garcia's location, take a left."

On the team plane nearly everyone was there. "Alright, what's the play?" Hotch asked.

"He's mentally unstable, has superpowers and possibly armed." Rossie stated. "He also has hostages, which possess a complete risk."

"I just got into contact with the local sheriff's department and there is a large amount of media presence; we may not be able to keep Project Rapture a secret anymore." JJ explained after getting off the phone.

Calhoun and Mustard groaned, they both didn't want to testify in front of a congressional committee.

"If Simon has a gun, we may be able to keep a lid on the project." Hotch said.

"Got a message from Morgan and Prentiss, they will be meeting us there, and Eleanor is coming with them." Garcia announced. Everyone but Reid looked at her with shock.

"That is actually a good idea." Reid agreed. "Agent Simon needs ADAM, and he thinks that Eleanor has it…"

"…and we show him what he wants, less likely that people will get hurt." JJ finished.

"Alright we land soon." Hotch told everyone.

Nearly an hour later everyone was with the local sheriffs infront of the store that Simon is taking hostages.

"Sheriff, may I take the horn?" Hotch asked.

The sheriff nods, and hands out the front window, we have what you want." Hotch yelled through the blow horn.

Eleanor walked up with a brief case in her hands. Agent Simon opened the door letting eight people go while the former CIA agent charged a Eleanor, resulting in him getting shot down.

DEAD.


	11. Chapter 11

A preacher is besides a tombstone, as a casket is lowered below ground. We see Jack's daughters their families pay their respects to the man who made it all possible. In the back, Calhoun was stone faced as he saw an old friend go into the ground. After everyone has left, Calhoun goes up to the tombstone. "Hello, old friend, you'll be pleased to know the killer is done as well as Project Rapture. All documents will be destroyed as well as whatever is left of the items from Rapture."

A moment later, Eleanor approached from behind carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hello there Colonel."

He smiled. "I'm finally retired now, just call me Calhoun."

Eleanor nods then bends down and places the flowers on the ground in front of the tombstone that read 'In memory of a loving father Jack Ryan.' Eleanor looks at Calhoun for a moment then asked, "When did you decide to retire?"

"After the senate hearing." Calhoun responded. "I will be off to Florida, got a condo near a beach that will allow me to relax until I die. I'll finally settle down."

He laughs a little. "When I offered him jobs with the government he refused and wanted to take care of his daughters. I had a feeling all he wanted was a family to love and love him back"

Eleanor smiles. "I know the feeling of family they come by at least two times a month and certain holidays."

They both lightly laugh a little. Eleanor smiled at Calhoun, knowing that he will have some peace in his life. "I can't wait to go back to my home in Vermont, being interviewed by multiple government institutions makes me miss home."

Back in the old HQ, Mustard is near a furnace throwing the last of the documents into the furnace. Just up the stairs, the BAU were waiting for their final orders to keep their mouths shut about all that happened. "I'm glad that's over." Garcia said in relief.

"At least it had a somewhat happy ending." Rossie pointed out.

"True, and we may no longer have to worry about mutants attacking us." Prentiss said

"When this is all over, I am going t for a drink, who's with me?" Morgan asked.

"I'll gladly join you, this has been a little depressing." Garcia answered.

"I'll join." Rossie replied.

"Same here." Prentiss said. "I don't have anything better to do."

"I can't Henry is having a friend over, and Will has a night shift" JJ said.

"I can go." Reid said awkwardly. "For drinks I mean."

"I can't Jack is part of a concert tonight and I don't want to miss it… again." Hotch told everyone.

The End

Quotes

Beginning

"_There are things known and things unknown and in between are the doors."_ -Jim Morrison

End Quote

"_Only the forgotten are truly dead."_ ― Tess Gerritsen


End file.
